Starter Guide For Noobs
Doomed Earth 2 is a complex, real time theatre of war strategy game in which you can utilize Doomsday weapons to destroy your enemies (and maybe even yourself!). This guide is aimed towards newer players that are just getting into Doomed Earth: 2. Economy: There are 2 types of resources in Doomed Earth, Materials and money. You gain money by having population in your cities or generating additional income from certain special structures/governments. You gain materials from either production facilities like nuclear plants or from mining natural resources like oil or space crystals. Please note that you have to have a material depot for the worker to return the resources. Space settlements give more income and antimatter reactors from space research give a lot of materials however are more difficult to get since you are competing with different players. Army: Having an army is very important in Doomed Earth. It allows you to take more cities which in turn grants you more income from population. There are 5 main categories of units - Infantry, vehicles, ships, planes and spacecraft. Infantry is mainly only used in the early game because it is effective at clearing up rouge cities at the start of a new game. Vehicles are used in the early game to tank shots from defenses like bunkers, however they can't tank shots from artillery emplacements so some micro might be required. Ships are most often used by specific countries to take over cities in the early game and potentially harass enemies later on. In DE:2, ships can now take over cities so massing ships can be a viable tactic, however please remember that ships don't walk on land :) . Planes are often used to harass or counter a specific unit. They can also be used in the early game to get rid of artillery emplacements as they don't shoot air. Bombers can be used to destroy a players valuable tech buildings but can also be used to ruin their economy. Fighters can be used to counter specific units like alien motherships and can escort your bombers. If you're planning on massing these units I recommend at least building 5 airports, if not more. Air units take quite some time to build. The final kind of unit are the spaceships. They fly around the solar system and can blockade space for other players for example. Space is a large part of the game because of the amount of income and economy you can gain from it. Doomsday weapons: These weapons are the most fun to use as they can rapidly change the pace of the game and hopefully ruin your enemies' plans. Most doomsday weapons have a use of some kind and can be used to counter certain strategies. This subcategory won't just talk about doomsday weapons, but also other weapons that are useful. The most important thing to remember is that there is always a counter to every strategy, it's just that you have to know what your opponent is going for. If you're new, using super radar tower (From the advanced builder) to detect nearby enemies can be a good idea. You can also build secret agents from the Top-Secret Research Center (from the advanced builder) to reveal nearby terrain. They also have other abilities that can be useful. The Spy Satellite from space tech is also very good at revealing terrain. Now that you hopefully know what your opponents are going for you should pick a counter to them. If they're going for city spam on Earth, consider getting either zombies or diseases (both found in Biological Research Center built by advanced builder). If they're going for Cthulhu then promote atheism in the National Program Center (Built by normal builder) and get max upgrades on air units. Bombers are most likely your best bet when it comes to dealing with him. Keep in mind you need the production to support your army since he regenerates HP.